


Hero

by MissClaraOswinOswald



Series: My Consulting Detective and Me [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parentlock, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissClaraOswinOswald/pseuds/MissClaraOswinOswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: Molly comes home, finding her husband and children standing on the chairs because of a weird reason & paragraph fic about the Sherlolly wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I posted these earlier on tumblr (221b-Hogwarts-and-the-TARDIS.tumblr.com). The first one is inspired by a prompt of otppromts. Enjoy!

Molly Hooper hoped for a quiet night at home. The morgue had been busy as hell and she was still very tired because of the baby. On top of that, traffic was completely stuck.  
'Molly!' Mrs. Hudson said when she walked in. 'What is happening upstairs? I heard yelling for the past two hours, I think someone gets murdered.'

Molly ran upstairs and opened the door.  
'What is happening? Is someone injured? Oh.' She said, seeing her husband and children. 'Oh.'

Sherlock stood on the couch, with their 3 month- old daughter Alexandra in her arms, and their four year old twins William and Ophelia stood on Sherlock's chair.  
'Watch out mummy!' William said. 

'Why?'

'BECAUSE THE FLOORS ARE LAVA!' They all cried frantically. 

'Quickly, jump on this couch and save yourself!' Sherlock said dramatically. 

Molly stepped on the couch and kissed her husband and daughter. 'So what are we going to do now?'

'We wait till the lava is gone, mummy.' Ophelia answered. 'It are dangerous monsters, and we need a doctor to defeat them.’ 

'And who exactly invented this game?' Molly asked. 

Sherlock smirked. 'I did.'  
'Why am I not surprised?' Molly mumbled. 

'Because you are married to me.' He answered. 'Every day is a new adventure.'

'Ophelia, how are we going to walk downstairs if the floors are lava?' Molly asked.

'I don't know.' She admitted. Molly searched for something she could de-lava the floors with. The only thing within reach was William's sonic screwdriver replica. She turned it on.  
'Lava monsters! This is mom speaking! I am armed with a sonic screwdriver and I am not afraid to use it!'

'Go mummy!' Ophelia said. 

Molly turned it on and pointed it at the floor.  
'Disappear!' 

Will and Ophelia laughed. 'You did it! The floor is normal again!' 

Sherlock kissed Molly. 'Pathologist. and defeater of lava monsters. You surprise me every day, Molly Hooper.'

\-----------  
‘And now: the groom.’ John announced him. Sherlock appeared on the small stage with his violin.  Molly smiled at him. He was visibly nervous.  
'This is the song I’ve written for my beautiful wife. I started it the first day we met and this morning, I finished it. I love you.’   
Molly smiled. He started playing- and it was the most beautiful piece she’d ever heard. At the end of the song, she climbed the stage and hugged him, crying tears of luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
